Creation Universe 64
Creation Universe 64, known in Japan as is a 1999 party-adventure video game developed by the Edret Games branch at Drillimation Studios and published by Namco and Nintendo exclusively for the Nintendo 64 console. The game was released in Japan on May 2, 1999, followed by a release in North America on May 7, 1999. The gameplay is similar to the Mario Party series, but with the characters and boards from the attractions at Creation Universe. Nonetheless, characters from the Super Mario series also appear. Gameplay Borrowing elements from the Mario Party series, the main goal is to collect five Lucky Shards to win a match. Like in Mario Party, players must pay 20 coins to get a Lucky Shard, and players must take turns rolling a dice block and moving the number of spaces shown on the dice block. When their turn is finished, players perform the event they landed on. Such events include challenging another player to a duel minigame for coins, stealing other players' coins or Lucky Shards, etc. After all players have moved, a minigame begins and players compete to win. The better players do, the more coins they receive. Spaces A couple of spaces appear within the game: *'Coin Space:' Players who land here get 3 coins. *'Reduct Space:' Players who land here lose 3 coins. *'Event Space:' Triggers a board-related event. It varies from either winning or losing coins or even getting an item. *'Surprise Space:' Displays a wheel that can help or hinder the player. **'Win Coins:' Gives a random amount of coins in increments of five. **'Lose Coins:' Takes away a random amount of coins in increments of five. **'Extra Roll:' Gives the player another dice block to move even further. **'Steal Coins:' Steals a random amount of coins from all rivals in increments of five. **'Win Items:' Gives the player a random item. *'Boo Space:' Summons Boo who can go out to steal coins or even Lucky Shards from other players. However, it costs 5 to have coins stolen and 50 to have Lucky Shards stolen. *'Store Space:' Allows the player to spend coins to buy items. **'Buy Raffle Tickets:' Increases the player's chance of finding a hidden block. **'Extra Dice Block:' Gives the player an extra dice block on the next turns. **'Buy Items:' Allows the player to purchase an item that can help. *'Duel Space:' Allows the player to challenge a rival to a duel minigame for 10 to 25 coins. *'DK Space:' Starts a great event involving Donkey Kong. Does a lot of things that helps players. **'DK Roulette:' The player must play a dice game against DK. If the player wins, they get a coin bonus or even a Lucky Shard. Losing the game gives them nothing. **'DK Minigame:' Players compete in a minigame for coins. The number of bananas they get depends on the multiplier. Players can get up to three times the amount of coins from bananas. **'DK Bonus:' Players roll a dice block and get the number of coins shown. *'Bowser Space:' Starts a dreadful event involving Bowser. Does a lot of things that prevents them from winning the game. **'Coins for Bowser:' Bowser takes 10 - 30 coins from the player depending on the number of Lucky Shards they have. **'Bowser Revolution:' Bowser takes all players' coins and divides them equally. Somewhat helpful if the player has a lower coin count. **'Bowser's Potluck:' Bowser takes 10 - 25 coins from all players. **'Bowser Minigame:' Bowser challenges all players to a minigame by using half or all of their coins. Players who lose the minigame don't get those coins back. Category:1999 Category:Drillimation Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo Category:Namco Category:Video games Category:1999 video games Category:1990s